Our Beautiful Taboo
by CrisicMelody
Summary: This was created for a friend, with her Feline Demoness named Sora in mind. Two demons who love each other madly simply can't seem to get things right, especially where it comes to saying those magical words. So naturally, they fight about it. And what do arguments lead to? Well, makeup sex, obviously. Yusuke Urameshi/OC Sora lemon


Yusuke clenched his fists together in anger, his nostrils flaring and his eyes narrowing. His throat burned and his voicebox was strained from the shouting, raw from the excess amounts of words that had been thrown across the room and bounced off of the walls for hours. His chest hurt, both from lack of oxygen and from the emotional pain that this ordeal put him through.

That little voice in the back of his head told him that this was pointless, that his point would never be made or understood. It told him that this person, a blood-born demon, did not have the capacity to understand his wants, his desires, as a blood-born human.

It made his eyes burn for a whole new reason, and his stomach clench into more knots.

"Is that all you've to say, Yusuke? Are we done here?"

He stared at Sora in disbelief, realizing that she wanted nothing of this discussion at all, regardless of how he felt on it. That no matter what he said on it, she wouldn't change her mind.

"We're done here," he mumbled out, his chin dropping and his lips pursing together. His eyes stung more now, and this time, when he looked up at her it was with watery eyes and emotion-filled irises. "I won't bring it up again."

"Yusuke," her voice was as broken as he felt, the single word lilting with raw emotion as well. He had turned his back on her by this point, and his head remained bowed. "Yusuke, look at me!"

He lifted his head and turned to look over his shoulder at her, but he said nothing.

"I love you, okay? _**I love you!**_ Are you happy now?"

He frowned at her further, his previous tears dried up by the renewal of his anger. "If it takes us yelling and screaming at each other for you to say it, then I don't want this. If it takes me forcing you to tell me how you feel, then how can we ever possibly work? You're a demon who taught herself to never feel emotion. I'm a demon who was born human, and I've never let go of my emotions. So I need someone who can love me with equal intensity, not just fuck me with intensity."

He turned forward again and took three steps before she was standing in front of him, her hands on his cheeks and her eyes forcing his stare to meet her tear-filled ones. "I love you. I have from the beginning. How the hell am I supposed to prove that to someone who is such an ass all of the time?"

His lips curled upwards in a quiet snarl, but otherwise he gave no answer.

"What am I supposed to do!" she threw her hands up in the air and turned full circle in place, giving a growl. "What do you want me to do?! I don't know what to do anymore! I'm tired of us fighting, and-"

It was Yusuke's turn to take hold of her, spinning her back to facing him and grabbing her by the face roughly, forcing her lips to meet his own in a way that he'd never done before. His need to feel loved by her, and to love her at the same time, overwhelmed him all at once. It burned in his chest, in his gut, and as he kissed her, it translated into a different sort of need.

As his tongue forced its way past her lips and his hands began pulling at her shirt to untuck it, he briskly strode towards the nearest surface, forcing her into a quick backpedal until her back slammed audibly against a wall. She snarled at him, the sound vibrating against his tongue that danced with hers and explored every crevice of her mouth as if he'd never tasted her before.

He pulled away only to pull her shirt up and over her head, his own lips rolling words from his tongue that were husky and heavy with lust, "Love me, damn you." He threw the material to the side, revealing the laced bra that held up those supple breasts that his hands immediately began playing with, began kneading and toying with until beautiful little moans escaped her plump lips that he loved to hear say his name.

"I do!" she whined against him, her back arching into his touch, her hands roving the skin beneath his own shirt, clawing at his chest as if to bring him closer. "I love you," she moaned out again before planting those lips against his again, nipping and pulling at his bottom lip and nibbling.

"Prove it," he snarled at her, his hands sliding down her front and along her stomach, around her waist to grab at her ass, lifting her from where she stood and hiking both legs up and around his waist. His lips trailed rough, needy kisses from her lips along her jawline, and all the way down her neck until he found a spot near the collarbone that she reacted especially well to. Her melodious moans egged him on, his hands massaging and rubbing at the roundness in his hands. Her nails raked at his back, pulling the shirt he wore apart until it fell in shreds to the floor piece by piece. She made quick work of throwing the rest from him in her own moment of need and those same hands quickly delved in different directions, one going to the bulge he held against her and the other went to his chest.

As she took hold of the throbbing, twitching dick that was restrained by his fighting style pants, he growled at her and nipped at her skin, both demons releasing their own sounds of mixed pleasure and agony. Unable to hold back much longer, Sora forced Yusuke to move away from the wall by arching into him with her entire body, effectively coaxing him into moving, her hand still holding his member as he moved, and in seconds she found herself thrown rather unceremoniously onto the bed and rough hands pulling pants from her body and throwing those across their shared room.

A delighted snarl lifted her lips as she sat upright and began pulling at his pants, her darkening gaze looking up into his as he shimmied from his own trousers and lunged forward again, throwing her back with hands over her head and hungry kisses trailing all along her length. He pressed himself atop her, which forced her inner thighs to feel the freed penis that rubbed against her skin, that teased her until she was shaking, quivering, her body begging for him but also wanting more of the wonderful touch, the fingers that played with her in ways that only he had ever been able to do.

He inserted one digit at a time, at first moving at a slow, agonizing pace with a grin that she could feel against the nape of her neck. "I'm going to make you wait," he growled at her as his thumb rubbed at her clit and his index finger coaxed her closer from inside her cavern, "Just as you made me wait."

She snarled louder this time, filling the room with her frustration and yet somehow pleasantness all at once. "Urameshi!"

Her hand reached between them and took a dangerously rough hold on his cock, causing him to almost go still in his tauntings of her. After a moment, he snickered and let her insert him into himself to a certain point before he took the reigns, He thrusted deep inside, earning a loud moan from the beautiful lips of his lover as she tightened around him. He grunted alongside her, his nerves alive with pleasure from head to toe as he thrusted faster and faster, skin hitting skin with loud slaps between each thrust.

Before he could reach his limit, or Sora hers, he pulled out and away from her with an evil sort of grin, his hands kneading her breasts again, fingers rolling nipples and pulling on them while he began to leave more love bites all around her body.

Her moans were musical, both pleasant and angst driven as she began to repeat his name over and over, filling his ears until he couldn't take it anymore and he had to fill her again, feel her against him, around him.

So all at once, he shoved himself within her again, his hands playing with her breasts as he rocked back and forth with her body, his tongue swirling around one of them until, suddenly, her hands at his ass and his thrusts against her were too much to handle, and he came.

Her legs, which had found themselves around him at some point, tightened around her as she too came, both yelling out the other's name before completely collapsing together, Yusuke taking her in his sweat-covered arms and panting in her ear when he began nibbling at her neck again.

"You're the absolute worst," she panted out, her smiling lips telling another story. "Next time, you won't get away with that."

He smiled against her salty-tasting skin. "Next time you hold out on me, I won't be so forgiving." His fingers began tracing intricate little designs on her skin, his eyes meeting hers.

"I love you with all of my heart, Yusuke."

"What little of it is there, you mean."

"Shut up!"


End file.
